THIS invention relates to mine props.
Timber-based mine props are used widely in underground mine workings to provide yielding support for the hanging wall. In most South African gold mining applications, it is required that props be capable of providing adequate hanging wall support while safely accommodating closure of 200 mm to 300 mm of the hanging wall. In such applications, once the hanging wall has closed by 200 mm to 300 mm, work in the mine working has generally advanced some distance or to another location altogether. Typical examples of known props which satisfy these criteria are those props sold under the trade marks PROFILE PROP and WEDGE PROP.
In some cases there may, however, be a requirement for props to accommodate greater hanging, wall closures, possibly of 400 mm or even more, while supporting the required load. It is believed that the known props, while performing well at lower stope closures, are unsuitable to accommodate closures of this magnitude.